


SILENCER

by dsweetie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsweetie/pseuds/dsweetie
Summary: “某种天赋，”席执尔立于玻璃墙的那一侧平和且礼貌的欠了欠身，这一侧挂名的主治医师这样对席遇野说说“如果我是神学家，我恐怕会把他称作神迹。”“可惜我是精神病医生，我站在这里，只能说……”“某种癔症，前所未闻，世界上接近天才的称呼用来形容再合适不过了……”“疯子。”而席潏莎比之重的多，席执尔被关入精神病院后不久，这位蒙尘于世的明珠被寻回，多次自杀并有暴力倾向，可席遇野还是留在身边养。死于边境禁毒任务的大哥和被抛尸荒野的嫂子的遗孤。而席执尔似乎对她引导着。引导她成为一个罪犯，做这位精神病小叔叔摆给这位监护人警督二叔的难题，来满足被拘禁的谦逊暴徒的报复欲。
Relationships: 席潏莎&席遇野
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

他以为望舒和羲和是席执尔留给她的某个有隐喻的故事，以此来诱导些什么。  
直到三年前旧案重提，记录里记下的受害人顾藏母亲曾哭泣着重复的诗。  
阳乌未出谷，顾兔半藏身。  
顾兔是月亮。  
月亮又曰望舒。  
那么谁是羲和。  
“这种举报本身是有些可疑的，闫家家大业大，生意人竞争相互抹黑不为奇。”桌下大都是警署旧人，大家都听得尊重认真“当年案子是魏局结的，你有他授意也到不妨一查，我们”他和其余经手过这个案子的人点头示意着“没有异议。”  
“闫家固然势力大，他纳税纳的多可我们是人民的警察啊。”  
“案子蹊跷，当年是证据引得结论，如果有了有指向性的其他证据当然要顺着追下去。”

俯身站在那里的男人年轻极了。  
他有挺直的眉骨，凹陷的眼窝。思考时微抿嘴，让轻佻的薄情相显得十分稳重了。  
少数人了解他曾经的身份，他曾是军人。而更多人会说，他不像警察，像犯罪团伙里总会有的异国退役士兵。他一身正气，可你却会怀疑他的正邪。  
“前辈们这样说”他开口看似懒散却声声有力“小辈们也能放开手脚。”  
“诚如诸位所言，我即是被委任为组长，便只能和真相攀附了，如有不便之处……”  
“遇野”会议室门被叩响，他听声音就猜到大概什么事，但他没有停顿的继续了。  
“……多有得罪……”

席潏莎对于自己迟迟不被认领毫不意外。  
他就是这样的人，看上去没什么尊重别人的意思，心不在焉极了，但天大的私事都得排在他工作后面。  
人民的公仆。  
其次是她的监护人。  
贺佳不是第一次见着这位席家小姑娘了。管制到拘役之间的大大小小这位都基本经历个遍了。  
遇到监护人签字小丫头就得跟她一起“下班”了。  
因为她的监护人席遇野来的只会比下班时间晚不会比下班时间早。  
工作狂上司家的问题少女今天看着很不对，所以她不得不打扰了与上司关系颇为密切的未婚夫要挟他去打扰这位兼职监护人先生。  
对于这个多年来她看着长大的张牙舞爪的小丫头转性的沉寂，她是有些担心的。抬眼时楼梯转角处已有断断续续的讲话声。

席遇野如果愿意，可以笑得又痞又帅让人离不开眼。车钥匙甩在桌上，揉起潏莎的长卷发。“这不我熟客吗？”  
如果动作少了几分欺负的意味，画面一定是美的。  
“您老鸭啊？”贺佳看着上司吃瘪觉得快乐极了。  
周卫和贺佳离开。遇野坐在桌子上，“不回去啊，您要跟老鸭住这儿啊。”  
夕阳从玻璃窗折射来，一路投到少女黑密的发间。  
潏莎提起袖子，那里有青紫瘀痕。“我报案，”她难能可贵的细声细语，述说着惊天霹雳，“强奸。”


	2. 望舒与羲和

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 窒息般的压住了所有的声息。  
> 这样绝望，看不到明天，也没有光亮。  
> 那么怎么会有影子。屈辱匍匐颤动的影子，触手四下散开，枝蔓般的缠绕着。  
> 是了，从前有个女孩焚烧了自己藏起秘密，刹那的火光成就了鬼影。  
> 而她手握镰刀，便是那鬼影。

晚高峰已到下半程。  
烟味散了些，车窗上是他和她的影子。她蹲坐在副驾驶上，用手去描。  
红灯，他把翘起的短裙边翻下，亲昵的不像叔叔。  
“而像爱人。”她这样低喃。  
“安全带！”  
他转过头呵斥。“我的爱人好凶。”她猛地把脸贴过去，换来遇野嫌弃的仰头。然后从正对的驾驶座侧车窗看到自己的半身。  
没有裙子，短裤黑色紧身，白T，坐的很乖。  
是幻觉。  
她是放任幻觉造筑生活的人，平声祝她生日快乐的人，渴望爱时虚构的恋人，孤儿院时来给她糖果的母亲。  
都是她无意识中自我分离出的无数个自己。  
唯独不是幻想的是，爸爸的弟弟，二叔席遇野，负责人爱违章然后走后门被发现会哀叹扣工资了的警督先生，可以习以为常了。  
不会有责骂，畏怕，推诿。对她说人人生而自由，尊严权利上一律平等这种被勒令背诵过的话，在愚蠢自私的人中比她还要怪胎。  
是她最喜欢的白痴了。

“请问席女士爱人又是什么梗？强奸梗的后续吗你怎么还没系安全带劳资今年最后的2分要栽你手里了吗”席白痴叹气吼道。  
“好几个路口都过来了……”她凑的更近，赶在那句粗口前继续接下去“叔叔在想事情，什么事呢。”  
沉默中她轻快的说“想我被强奸。”  
“想我被强奸。”语调像是设有引诱的陷阱，沙哑轻巧。

她被暴力的扯回座位上，怎么会有人做这样对女孩子粗暴的事也是温柔的。“真是暴君，”极快速的补充评定，“但是很温柔的暴君。”  
席遇野直男式迷惑了。  
“好好说话，不然滚下去。”  
“好的席先生诚挚向您致歉请多包涵。”她论证了什么叫从善如流。  
几秒钟的沉寂。  
“席执尔”他眯起眼的样子像只盘算食肉的狐狸，在起伏袭来的鸣笛声中回神然后心道还是漏算了。“他影响到了你。”

犯罪方面有着犬类般的嗅觉。只需看一眼，甚至是很多年前看上那样一眼。  
便可以仿佛在说起昨晚的宵夜。  
去论证整个案发，仿佛亲眼见过，又或者，亲手为之。  
席执尔，可怕的怪物。

不然没理由，突如其来知道这起因匿名举报而复审的案子。  
3年前她不过13岁，而死者顾藏，大致与她同龄但两人又怎么会有交际……  
不，错了。车窗外车水马龙，他一步一步分析着，仿佛一个想在火车消失在视野尽头前看清它驶离站台时的每一瞬剪影。她的13年算得上无人知晓，认识过什么人，听说过怎样的事。  
“你认识顾藏。”几乎算得上是肯定句了。  
“阳乌未出谷，顾兔半藏身。”车身猛刹，他惊骇看向她，死者母亲的笔录里提及的这句诗，怎么会。席潏莎……席执尔……血脉相连的二人，潏莎会像席执尔一样吗，她最终也会将幻想代入犯罪中成为玻璃墙对面试验品般关押的罪犯吗……  
尧是急刹或者后车的谩骂声，或者头整体前冲发丝遮挡住了视线，她依旧不紧不慢的扯好安全带，卡扣啪的一声，仿佛没有什么影响到语气舒缓乖张，“顾兔，又说望舒，是月亮啊……”  
他挂档的手紧握到生疼。

“废话，谁没见过月亮。”她故意极了得骄傲扬了扬下巴，仿佛再说，菜鸡。


	3. 羲和

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陈溪。  
> “你叫陈溪。”  
> “是的，警官。”

熬夜对他不是罕见事。  
尽管看起来有时不是那么靠谱，工作上，他基本和他大哥一样极享认真严苛的“佳名”。  
档案里夹着女孩的相片，上世纪末的乡村，一个女孩初中记录详尽的有些奇怪了。他皱了眉，从一旁从资料库里带出来的任城九中的纸质备份。  
跟小时候的照片上，她就有意的扬了下巴。像只洁傲的鹤。  
也一直鹤立鸡群着。  
成绩单上永远没有第三名过。连第二也是少数，仅有的两次，一次败给了顾藏。巧合的是，如果他愿意杯弓蛇影一下，那一年的是席潏莎成绩记录里的黑点，和任城毗邻的小镇安缅的一中里，11岁的席潏莎缺考初一期末。  
政治，历史。算是她不喜欢也不擅长的。  
而同时间任城九中的初二年级，顾藏以三分之差，高过次次稳居第一，即使这次拉分科英语考出了最高一次的成绩，也因历史政治的拖拉位居第二名的陈溪。

内线电话想起，是提审室。  
“好了，我知道了。”  
天也破晓。  
晨曦已至。

提审室，陈溪一定不怎么适应拘役，她有漂亮的煎蛋，会摄人的明动的眼角，一身傲气。  
“关于涉嫌杀害我的养父，我什么都说了，您调查来的太慢了，许多天了，我还带着那个恶心的烂婊子拥挤在一起的地方里。”

他第一次见她时不是这样，那时候她头发扎的高，也颇有礼貌。用语是有过超出原生家庭的良好教养过的样子。  
乖乖的说，您有个侄女儿，我跟她差不多大，那件事我不想再提了，您换位思考一下。  
他换位不了，他的业务范围不允许，席潏莎只会逗着他打混查，他大概想换位思考也没有办法。  
但他知道这个女孩那时候会是多么绝望。  
他愿意给予她关照不去触碰她的伤口。  
但那不能以惨死的人死去的真相被湮灭为代价。

“我想问另一个人。”他开口了，没什么多余的话。  
“顾藏，你的同级同学。”他一字一句的咬的很慢，暗示她想好再说。  
“我知道她，她死的很惨，在我们那儿很多人讨论，可那和我没关系。”

怎么会呢，某种意义上，你，她，席潏莎，如果人真的要分阵营为更多新的物种，你们会是彼此心存同理心的同类生物。如果你认识她，那势必是情谊关联的。  
“你认识她。”是肯定句了。  
“对啊，一个脏婊子，听说被人玩坏了。”她俯身盯住了他探究的眼睛，眼里飞快闪过讽刺和不屑。那样真实，如果是假的，谁能教会她这样。  
“不过玩坏她的人有人传是孙家的太子爷，他们孙家家大业大，真的又怎样……”她没有停下来的意思，他却突然想说停止，她要自揭伤疤了。骄傲的天鹅在肮脏的血泥里留有腐烂的羽毛。  
“当年一些富家子弟轮奸我，我10岁，他们都能改掉我的年龄”，你知道吗，我还那么疼，他们都已经出来了。我怕死了，我在路上看到过他们我发抖都得不得了。”她的眼眸开始散发某种浓重的感情，让他觉得眩晕。“他们不记得我了，对我吹口哨，毁掉一个小女孩，对他们不过是转眼忘记的小事。”  
惨痛，他揪扯着内心也不改色，喝了口水，嘴里苦涩极了。程序的残缺遮盖腐败，当责者免罚，受害者永久抱恙。  
但他要继续，为了顾藏。即使揭开帏幔要触碰疮疤。  
“那么对于顾藏，你其实很……”  
转折突然。  
“并不。”他怔住“我和她不一样。您不知道……”  
“她顾藏是真的贱，她一直喜欢孙家那条狼崽……”  
“她在学校里学狗叫，说自己，是孙少爷的狗，想要主人被日。”  
-所有的走访。  
“您看，我们哪里一样，我陈溪是无辜，而她顾藏……”在所有人眼中。  
“没什么尊严，活该。”他们认为。  
-没有一个人说过。  
-顾藏，一个话很少的女孩子。  
-但如果仔细想，真的有端倪的。  
-安静的女孩怎么了，组长，她们都这么不屑，不是小群体中的一员，就可以这样冷漠嘛，这帮孩子……  
-这帮孩子

“每一个人都是凶手。”他低声喃出。

她的眼神耐人寻味极了。  
“你还认为我是她的凶手吗。”


	4. 晨曦2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爸爸，听说他们调查的年龄大了。  
> 男人沉默了半晌，对她来说是漫长的，她的心里有很多想法跳跃着闪过，祈求他的解释。  
> 我给你改了……他们家，他们家实在是家业太大，爸爸只是这样一个普通人，根本斗不过。  
> 不，不是的，斗不过的不是别的，你的良知斗不过别的东西。她看着家里新买的电器，压下喉咙涌上来的甜腥。  
> 她没有再提，就好像忘记了。  
> 知道男人醉酒，她习惯性的抱着被子，给冻的不行头往沙发破开的棉絮里塞的男人盖，她突然觉得心疼了，或许真的是命吧，她们家斗不过，因为穷，因为要过日子，是真没办法。  
> 被子裹紧男人露着的油黑发着汗味儿的脖子。听到他念叨。  
> 这闺女给我挣了钱，没白疼，没白疼啊。以后这钱等我有了儿子，就不怕没礼找媳妇儿了。  
> 她看着他闭着的眼睛。难以回想眼皮下那双看着她的红奖状亮的不行的样子，那时候像是和现在的噩梦隔离来的美梦一样，二者一切都是不真实的。  
> 你说她有出息，不比儿子差。她只是对着空物追问。而他醉醺醺的抬了下巴，眼睛半眯，回着话。  
> 她是个闺女，得给我以后的儿挣钱不是，那学习好可不是好嘛，不然以后光她的聘礼哪够我儿用的。  
> 他继续嘟囔，以后我有了儿，得让他吃好喝好。便宜闺女长的俊，被人相中还能给挣钱，没白养啊……  
> 她想起脸被砸到墙上，鼻子酸痛，墙灰儿味儿让她恶心，伸到内衣里的手也让她恶心，她觉得自己够强大了，她是个有梦想不怕吃苦的姑娘，可是好多只手，她一点也挣脱不开，揪着头发扯的头皮生疼，脖子要断掉了，一个又一个的压过来，雪天冰冷，好痛，像刀子，痛感炽热粘糊。  
> 而没有谁为此受罚，亲人是埋骨正义的得利者，为此骄满。  
> 短短的指甲也扎的手心生疼，揪着棉被的指甲用力到通红弯折。她想捂住他的口鼻，让恶心的要死的人痛苦的窒息。

她和戴潏莎的确不和，在第一面时。  
冬日暖阳照射在樟子树的罅隙，她透过围巾和帽子间的露双眼睛的缝和这个女孩打了照面。  
她对她笑，她觉得莫名恐慌，一个排斥人情的女孩对陌生人的笑靥无错。  
你是被零落成泥的栀子花。鲜血在空洞中流出。  
她的眼瞳霎时紧缩。  
离开吃人的村庄，洗净沾了血和呕吐物的杀人的手。  
墙上贴在首位的名字，扬起的傲慢。  
她的焕然一新被透过。戴潏莎有双可怕的眼睛。当她清淡的语气说出她的秘密时，她觉得可怕的劲敌才刚刚出现。  
而这不是一场斗争的序幕，是未来惺惺相惜的战友初打照面时的尖锐摩擦，是血雨腥风来临前的伤感低鸣抚慰。  
11年初，美好到不似凡间物的月亮被捕捞拉进凌迟处死的网中。  
从未察觉过这唯一认可的亲人的茫然哭泣的污秽的白鹤。  
与一部分已遗留在人间不再能免俗的怪物。  
结为恶羽。


End file.
